Baisse comme un menteur
by ammipime
Summary: Palabras de humo que no habrán de existir.


Mi primer historia Rivetra y es una viñeta.

¡He deshonrado a la vaca!

Pero aún con mi vergüenza, dejaré mi huella en el fandom -en el fandom Rivetra, por supuesto- y aunque estoy consciente de que es cortita y algo muy desabrida, la hice pensando en la hermosa pareja que tanto amo.

En fin, SNK pertenece a Hajime Isayama, porque si me perteneciera a mi, Petra y todos los del pasado Levi squad, seguirán vivos.

Kamen.

Pasen y lean.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Baisse comme un menteur**

.

.

.

Repentinamente he recordado lo mucho que te gustaba escribir cartas. Te he recordado ahí, sentada a la mesa con la espalda desnuda y el dorado cabello rozando tu nuca. Había una aureola sobre tu cabeza, hecha para ti por los primeros rayos del sol. El tiempo se detenía ahí, la existencia se reducía a ese hueco estrecho de la habitación, y no había más que ver que no fuera tu silueta, surcada por cicatrices que quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi consciencia.

Así que, por esta vez, me permitiré ser sincero, y luego quemaré este trozo de nada, deseando que el humo llegue al cielo. Aunque mejor que nadie sabes que nunca creí en esa mierda.

Déjame imaginar en los siguientes segundos como hubieran sido nuestras vidas de haber coincidido en otro mundo. Uno donde no hubiera titanes, ni burocracias y donde yo no hubiera sido el hombre que surgió del abismo y pensó –estúpidamente- que podía merecer la gracia de tu luz ¿Hubiera cambiado nuestra suerte en ese hipotético "entonces"?

Quizá, pero no lo creo.

Seguramente también te perdería, y estaría tan jodido como ahora.

Querías lograr un poco, y pagaste más de lo que debías. Sé que no hay culpables. Somos soldados y el final de este inmundo camino sólo nos espera una cosa –nada de pusilánimes utopías de libertad- y no es otra que la muerte. La libertad que tanto anhelabas entre los silencios, y que clamaste en voz alta frente a quienes te daban confianza, no es otra cosa que la muerte. O no lo sé. Tal vez eso lo puedes responder tú ahora, Petra.

Dime si acaso lo que creías resultó ser cierto.

¿No es ese plano, en el que ahora habitas, amurallado? ¿Resulta un alivio ya no estar más en esta desgraciada tierra?

Si has conseguido la libertad verdadera ¿Por qué no vienes y me hablas un poco de ella? Creo que sabes que no me molestaría escucharte.

Lo haría del mismo modo en que te escuchaba antes, cuando murmurabas a la penumbra las palabras que le dirigirías a tu padre. Palabras tan marchitas como el color de la tiza ¿Cuánta de la felicidad que jurabas en aquellas cartas era cierta? Tú y yo sabemos que ni la mitad de ella.

¿Cómo podrías ser feliz con la constante sangre manchando tus manos y resbalando por entre tus dedos? ¿Cómo podrías sonreír genuinamente cuando solías dormir con un ratero? Eras mentirosa como cualquier ser humano, pero creías en tus mentiras y deseabas que los demás también las creyeran.

Además de la honestidad y la felicidad ¿Qué más te arrebate, Petra?

Aprendiste el arte de las zarzuelas, aprendiste a andar por el aire con cuerdas y –sobretodo- aprendiste a repetir las promesas que los de arriba hicieron, y creíste en tus comandantes cuando dijeron que verían caer las barreras. Pero desde el principio sabías que era ficticio, que esa guerra que no nació junto a tu existencia, tampoco acabaría cuando tú murieras. Era absurdo pensar en ello, como tan absurdo fue creer que–por un momento, por un breve e ínfimo momento- podíamos superar todo ello.

La realidad es eso que te agita de golpe. Es la hoja afilada que te rasga la garganta. Es el cadáver de una mujer contra la corteza roja de un árbol. La realidad es ver galopar los caballos y cuerpos vacíos cayendo de ellos.

Esa es la verdad de nuestra vida. La verdad que siempre estuvo frente a nuestros ojos y a penas logré ver cuando colocaste aquella cortina. La cortina de tazas de café –amargo, como la vida- y sonrisas.

Pensaste que había una esperanza, y puedo jurar que en tus últimos momentos, el último aliento que exhalaste fue el de la confianza. Puedo jurar que hasta en ese momento creíste que todo se solucionaría.

Hiciste tu parte, pero no lograste lo que querías. No hay nada que nos espere del otro lado, no hay sitio al que ir, ni quien esté a salvo.

Somos soldados y no hay una cura para eso.

Si hemos dejado de creer en las mentiras ¿Sabes tan bien como yo, que nunca he de ir al cielo? Después de muerta, Petra ¿Has comprendido que no soy bueno?

O dime tú, que siempre viste bondad en un sujeto perdido como yo ¿Alguien que no pudo salvar a quien amaba, puede ser bueno?

Porque no he traído conmigo ni tus restos, y es por mí que aquel que dentro te esperaba, no tendrá un sitio donde ir a lamentarse por su hija. Sólo habrá en su casa un sitio igual de vacío como el que hay en la mía.

Sin embargo…sin embargo quiero creer en lo que tú creías. Quiero volver certeza una mentira e imaginar que, en algún punto de esta continua guerra, al fin habré de reunirme contigo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bueno, eso es todo. Una viñeta corta y que deja mucho que desear, pero mi corazón Rivetra me decía "Escribe, cipriana, escribe". Y sé que no debí hacerle caso pero...lo hice.

Levi me habra salido muy OoC, pero juro mejorarlo algún día, cuando vuelva a escribir, cuando termine las historias que me faltan...

Bueno, chao.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


End file.
